Meeting Midnight
by HypocricalVampire
Summary: When Maya, the secretive classmate of Tamaki and Kyoya atracts the interest of the host club the whole group are introduced to a different kind of danger they had never even imagined.
1. Music room 3

"_**Annabeth, Annabeth where are you?" Haruhi heard the loud voice from the music room three. She then suddenly heard the door crash open as a young girl ran through the doors. She suddenly froze when she saw each of the host club members each stood wearing an odd variation on army uniforms. "What the…" Tamaki naturally stepped forwards to the young looking girl and pulled her close.**_

"_**Welcome to the host club my princess." Haruhi couldn't help but feel a certain amount of jealousy but ignored it as she always did. The girl frowned at him them quickly pushed him backwards.**_

"_**Stay away from me your freak! I'm only looking for my sister!" Haruhi could see everyone was suddenly on edge while Tamaki crouched in the corner dramatically where a sudden shadow had appeared and all the colour disappeared from his being.**_

"_**She called me a freak…" Hikaru and Kaoru stood laughing simultaneously as the girl quickly ran across the room and pulled aside a large sheet where the room's instruments were kept. Haruhi consistently forgot that the host club's room was a music room. She also believed anyone would have a hard time telling it was with the activities Tamaki planned. Haruhi saw everyone turn as everyone watched the girl lift a small girl version of honey. Her eyes were a large deep brown that Haruhi believed someone could actually drown in. As the girl turned she noticed she looked completely different. She had long red straight hair that reached her waist with large sparkling ocean blue eyes. Haruhi looked at the rest of the group and saw all of them even Mori seemed to be interested in her.**_

"_**Is she a mean lady?" Honey asked tugging on Mori's sleeve. Mori stood silent for a moment then shook his head slightly.**_

"_**You scared me Annabeth. Please stop running off." The girl looked at the people in the room. "Sorry about that. I was worried about my sister."**_

"_**She's your sister?" Haruhi asked seeing no similarities between the two girls. Suddenly Tamaki gained colour and moved from the shade in only a way he could.**_

"_**I see. You really are a sweet princess looking after your sister so dearly." The girl frowned then stepped away from him.**_

"_**Yeah… you're still a freak." Tamaki froze and Haruhi saw one of his eyes twitch before he returned to his shadowed corner. As the girl walked past the group to leave Kyoya grabbed her wrist and stopped her.**_

"_**I know you from somewhere." The girl froze and glared at him.**_

"_**What do you mean?" She snapped quickly. Tamaki suddenly reappeared from his corner still in his grey-scale state.**_

"_**Aren't you in our class?" he asked pointing towards her. She stopped glaring and sighed.**_

"_**Oh. Yeah."**_

"_**And you're name is Maya."**_

"_**Yeah. Look we'll just be going now…"**_

"_**Wait Maya-san!" Honey said putting himself between the girls and the door. "Why don't you have some cake?"**_

"_**Because we have to leave now!" She said quickly then ran out of the doors leaving the host club all in confusion over the girl. Haruhi started to wonder where the girl had come from but as the bell signalled the start of their next lessons she swiftly forgot about it whilst being dragged down the corridor by the twins in a desperate attempt to aggravate Tamaki. **_


	2. Fight club

Maya was aware that she was being followed so after taking Annabeth back to the elementary building she decided to make her way to the gym at the opposite side of the school. As she reached the entrance she saw the two usual guards stood in front blocking the entrance to any unauthorised student. She stopped in front of them as they stepped aside.

"Get the ID of the person who's going to follow me in here." The man smiled and nodded and she let out a fake laugh then stepped past the pair. She quickly turned around a corner and stood with her back against a wall until she heard voices outside.

"Can I help you?"

"Could you please move we'd like to enter." one voice said.

"Can I see your pass please?"

"What pass?" another said. Maya quickly established that the ones following her were Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Show me your ID then."

"Of course." Tamaki said his voice sounded soft and regal. Maya had always wondered whether it was really the voice girls fell for.

"Sorry sir, these passes aren't valid here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave or we will have to escort you away from the premises ourselves."

"I take it you don't know our families then." Tamaki said smugly.

"Oh they know the Suou family and the ootori family." Maya said turning back into view of the boys. She stepped out of the building. "And they asked you to leave." She made sure her voice seemed threatening.

"Maya we-" Tamaki stuttered startled at her sudden appearance.

"I know you were following me and from where I'm from that usually means trouble so unless you went me to roundhouse kick you don't follow me again." Maya started to walk in a different direction.


	3. Girl missing

_Tamaki watched intently as Maya quickly walked away from the pair. She had a rock-spray coloured hair with Danube-blue eyes. Her hair hung loose down her back and skimmed the top of her hips as she walked. It was only then that Tamaki noticed she wasn't wearing any uniform. She was wearing a black pair of trousers with a black shirt on above it. Around her waist was a silver studded belt which hung loose around her hips and dropped down one leg. On her feet was a small pair of black laced pumps. Tamaki noticed that her skin was unusually pale but put it down to her skin type._

"_You're right Tamaki. There are no records of her previous life on file anywhere. It's like she just turned up four years ago. Like she had never been born or something. She hasn't even got a registered surname or address that she can be traced to."_

"_So she just appeared four years ago?" Kyoya nodded silently. Tamaki looked to where the girl had disappeared then followed her to their next class. As they walked into the music room they saw the girl was already sat on the window-ledge looking out onto the large courtyard with the grand fountain in the centre. Tamaki noticed she had purposely sat herself away from the piano he regularly played and was sat with a small violin._

_As the class separated into small groups in order to practice their designated pieces he noticed she slipped into the small music room made for just one person. He then pretended to take a break from playing and wandered over to the small unnoticeable door. He pulled it open just a crack then heard the wonderful sound float out of the room. Inside Maya sat playing a violin all by herself. Tamaki couldn't recognise the tune but was interrupted by a voice behind him._

"_That's amazing!" Maya suddenly stood and turned in a way that caught Tamaki off guard causing him to step backwards and fall over a small cello player setting up his large instrument. He fell on his back in a heavy crash. As he lay groaning in pain he saw the large instrument suddenly start to lean towards him then start to fall above him. He covered his face which he found was his most profitable asset and waited for the impact which never arrived. As he opened his eyes he saw instead of a Cello, Maya was stood holding it up-right making sure it didn't hit him. She put it back on its stand then walked away from him, violin in hand. Throughout the rest of t lesson Tamaki felt the urge to walk back to the small music room and listen to her wonderful instrument but remembered her earlier warning and decided against it._

_As the bell rang and signalled the end of the lesson Tamaki waited in the hallway for Maya to step outside as she eventually did being the last to leave. She sighed as Tamaki started to follow her down the corridor. She then froze and turned to him quickly causing him to fall into her so she fell backwards. Suddenly the passing twins looked at her and their instincts kicked in. They both dropped the books of the pretty young girls they had offered to carry and caught the girl._

_Tamaki was shocked by the boys quick reactions but decided to focus on the girls whose books had been dropped._

"_Sorry my flowers but the host club would rather see a book be damaged than a delicate rose." As he said it he pulled out three red roses. He gave one to each girl who had their books dropped who quickly ran away giggling. Hikaru and Kaoru lifted Maya back onto her feet as Tamaki gave her the third rose. The girl snatched the flower then smiled as what was once vibrant red petals started to wither and die until the flower disintegrated into a pile of flakes on the floor. The girl then walked past the three boys and left the building without as much as a glance backwards where the three boys were stood wide-eyed in shock._


	4. Ghost fall

As they headed towards the exit of the school the host club all listened to the story Tamaki and the twins were telling.

"Then it just like dissolved into flaky bits!" Tamaki cried getting too close to Haruhi causing her to push him backwards until he fell. Kyoya sighed then looked to where his car was parked. Everyone had agreed to stay at one of his family's villas on the opposite side of town so he drove them all to the house.

First Kyoya had to do a quick inspection of all of the rooms but managed to join the others by the pool before dinner was served. As he walked outside he saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all in the middle of a large water fight until out of nowhere a monkey appeared and the three all fell on banana skins and into the pool. The rest of the group started laughing at them as they continued to splash each other. He then looked up to the only building in the street larger than the villa and saw a girl and a boy stood on a balcony. The girl was young with shoulder length ash-brown hair with similar coloured eyes. The boy, however had short spiked black hair and bright blue eyes. Kyoya at first thought it was Nekozawa but noticed he wasn't wearing a hood. The pair were talking until the girl hugged the boy who then jumped off the balcony. Kyoya was surprised and expected to hear screaming but when he moved to the fence he saw there was no body on the ground. He saw no possible way for the boy to have survived so ran inside to see if he could see anyone.

"Kyoya what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya ignored her and kept running through the house. Haruhi, Honey and Mori all followed closely. Kyoya stopped suddenly when he reached the front of the house where he saw three girls laughing. Suddenly one looked at him and frowned. As she stepped into the light from the street light he noticed it was Maya.

"I swear to god if you don't leave right now I'm calling the police!" The four of them stood speechless.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting a friend." Kyoya could see she was nervous about something. "Look either go away or come inside because outside of property gates is not the best place to be at this time. Kyoya was about to ask why when he heard a muffled scream from Haruhi. He turned quickly and saw she was being held by a large man who stood in front of a group of others.

"You guys seem to be lost. Good thing we're here to show you."

"Show us what?" Honey asked. Suddenly the five men behind him all pulled out guns and pointed them at the boys.

"Show you what happens when you walk on our territory." Kyoya was frozen where he stood he was quickly trying to devise a plan when he heard the gate next to him rattle. He looked up and saw Maya had climbed over it and had dropped to the ground next to him.

"Step away Justin. You have no business here." Suddenly Kyoya saw the man in front stiffen.

"M-M-"

"I said step away!" she yelled. As she did he let go of Haruhi just as Tamaki and the twins ran outside each holding a towel around them. Tamaki quickly appeared at Haurhi's side and pulled her away from the confrontation.

"Who is this chick?" One guy said from the back.

"How sweet you have a little apprentice do you?" Maya smiled for a second but then returned to her death like glare. "Hi I'm Maya and I'll be kicking your butt today."

"I'd like to see that!" The guy said stepping forwards. As he did the rest of the group held him backwards.

"Okay. We're leaving. Just tell your little friends here to watch their backs."

"Tell them yourself they're not deaf." With a wave of her hand the group disappeared.


End file.
